


Distance

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [19]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Disney, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



Dan sighed when he looked at Lucifer. "Really this is what you want me to do?"

"Well, your spawn wanted me to sing it. But as you lost a bet to me this is what you get douche bag, Dan." Lucifer said simply.

Dan sighed softly before he opened his mouth and started to sing. "I have often dreamed of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds would cheer, when they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be  
I'll be there someday, I can go the distance  
I will find my way if I can be strong  
I know every mile would be worth my while  
When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong  
Down an unknown road to embrace my fate  
Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you  
And a thousand years would be worth the wait  
It might take a lifetime but somehow I'll see it through  
And I won't look back, I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope  
But I won't loose hope, 'till I go the distance  
And my journey is complete, oh yeah  
But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart, oh  
Like a shooting star, I will go the distance  
I will search the world, I will face its harms  
I don't care how far, I can go the distance  
'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms  
I will search the world, I will face its harms  
'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms." Dan sighed softly. "We have to stop letting Trixie watch Disney movies."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Its funny just hearing you sing Go the Distance from Hercules." He said walking off laughing at him.

Dan glared at Lucifer's back before he walked off the other way.

THE END!


End file.
